This invention relates to an electronic musical instrument and, more particularly, to an improved electronic musical instrument capable of obtaining a performance effect such as a portamento by a sliding operation.
A portamento device in the conventional electronic musical instrument serves, as shown in FIG. 1, to control an oscillating frequency of a voltage-controlled type oscillator (VCO) 2 by a voltage Vp corresponding to the position P on a resistor at which a portamento playing actuator 1 is touched. Therefore, the frequency of the portamento is unitarily determined according to the position P thus touched. Accordingly, in case a portamento performance is conducted with a desired frequency, a player must accurately touch the position P corresponding to the desired frequency at the actuator 1. However, it was very difficult to touch accurately the desired position of the actuator 1 during the performance on a keyboard.